Vikturi on Campus
by ViktorKatsuki
Summary: Forced into college by his parents, Viktor Nikiforov struggles to build up on his people skills. It seems as though the only person he can really talk to is a kid he met in his math class, Yuuri Katsuki. FLUFF AND SMUT ig (Just another "original" Yuri on Ice college AU)
1. Viktor Nikiforov

My parents sending me off to college was probably the most unexpected thing I've experienced as a 20-year-old. My parents were always nagging me about going; which only made it seem less desirable. I hated school, and barely made it out of highschool with all my limbs still intact. The fact that I had just been planted in a college, forced me to change my attitude towards schooling though. Sure, I had to throw my favorite pair of iceskates at my parents' mini Van to alleviate my frustration, but I assumed I'd survive at least one semester.

I flipped my parents off as they drove back home, over 200 miles away, leaving me stranded with all my luggage and 500 dollars cash. They promised me that if my grades stayed higher than C's all semester, that they'd give me 500 dollars cash each month, which I preferred not to pass Up.

I was brought to my apartment 3 days prior tithe start of classes, that way I could be settled. My parents have always been the type of people who consider being less than 5 minutes early, "late". I don't exactly agree with their reasoning, but it doesn't really bother me an awful lot. Also, the fact that I was early made the apartment complex considerably peaceful; minus a few seniors conversing on a bench in front of my apartment building. The campus was almost a ghost town. _Eerie._ I was staying in the West Campus Apartment Complex, Apartment building D, room 25. The journey to my room was difficult enough without me having to haul luggage up four flights of stairs. Trip one was decent enough, trip two was exhausting, and trip three was a COMPLETE suicide mission. I still had one more load, but the risk of me vomiting on the first flight of stairs was too high, so I decided to rest my body a minute. It was the first day of September, so it wasn't extremely hot or deathly cold either.

I finally manned up after a half hour, and faced my fate. I hauled the last load of my luggage up in front of my apartment door, and let me say, I'd never been so grateful to be leaning against a wall relaxing. _**DING.**_ I turned to see one of the seniors from earlier walk out of an elevator to his room.

"THERE'S A DAMN ELEVATOR!" I bashed my forehead against the wall, shortly considering jumping out the window to my left. _Damn it._ I facepalmed myself one last time before unlocking my apartment. my apartment was considerably large, it contained two small bedrooms ( _A roommate?)_ , a kitchen, and a decently sized living room. I dragged all my boxes in, and unpacked in one of the bedrooms. My clothes box was the first to be sorted out, next, my TV, movies, and home entertainment, then my home decor, and finally my box of miscellaneous items. My apartment was really starting to feel like home.

 _ **BZZZZZZZT!**_ My phone alarm want off, waking me Up.

"Damn it! One more minute!" My alarm was a bitch. It was the day before classes, you know, the day when everyone decides to move their asses in. I hadn't even poured my coffee before- _ **BANG!**_ My door swung open, revealing a tall, tan man with jet black hair.

"Heyyy! I'm Jean-Jacques Leroy! But you can call me JJ!" He exclaimed, using his fingers to form two makeshift j's.

"I'm Viktor Nikiforov." I informed him smiling while making a makeshift V with my two middle fingers. I immediately went back to pouring my coffee. I took a small sip and it took every muscle in my body to not vomit.

"What in GOD'S NAME is THIS?" I shouted, catching JJ off guard.

"Jesus Christ, you almost made me piss myself!" JJ joked. I grabbed my coffee grounds and examined the bag.

"DECAF! Is my mother BRAINDEAD?" I had my mother help me Buy supplies but little did I know, she had the audacity to pull such a prank! By now, JJ was rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off like a filthy fucking animal. I gave up and went back to bed.

"Good morning April Sunshine!" JJ screeched in my ear. I was so startled that I sat straight up and we bashed our heads together. JJ fell off the bed, and I blacked out for a moment.

"Damn... "JJ used the bed to prop himself back up.

"That's JJ style!" He exclaimed making the two finger j's laughing, I, on the other hand, was unamused.

"Thanks for the fucking concussion, get off me." JJ frowned due to my lack of enjoyment from his idiotic, meaningless j's, I'd assume.

"It's six, I thought I'd wake you up so you at least ate something today besides coffee." _At least he had a legitimate reason to wake me._

"Thanks I guess." He gave me an awkward smile and urged me to follow him. I saw no reason why not, besides the fact that it required me to get my ass out of bed. We walked to the kitchen where two plates of spaghetti awaited our arrival. It wasn't until I could smell the gluttonous treat, that I noticed the emptiness of my stomach knawing on my insides. While JJ was saying some shitty prayer, I was feeding my fat American face, _Not that I'm obese..._

The rest of the night was a blur as I woke up after passing out on the soft, tan sofa. I went to sit up, and noticed that I was underneath an unconscious JJ. I looked to the window as the sun began to rise- almost fucking blinding me. _Might as well get up, now that my eyes are probably permanently fucked up for the rest of my sucky ass life._

"Get up bonehead!" I yelled at JJ. No response.

"Fine. You chose the hard way!" I managed to move my left leg inbetween JJ's legs.

"Last DAMN CHANCE JJ!" Still silent. _Hopefully he doesn't try to beat my ass after this._ I snickered. Quickly (but not too forcefully), I kneed JJ in the crotch. Not hard enough to hurt him, but hopefully enough to wake him.

"HOLYSHITOHMYGODWHATTHEHELL!" JJ fell off the couch... Dragging ME with him. After the fall he began to rant too fast to make out most words. I gave him a moment to grasp on to the iron rod of reality before speaking.

"Next time, wake up." I warned. He groaned in dissatisfaction. He asked if I wanted coffee, but quickly changed his idea into just walking with him to the campus' Starbucks. My first class was in an hour, though, so I had to book it. I threw on an old Star Wars tee and black skinny jeans, and pulled him out the door.

We decided to grab something to eat after Starbucks so we ran to Panera, which was conveniently located right outside my first class. JJ wished me luck and ran off to go fuck around before his class. I, however, had other plans. I walked into class 15 minutes early to get good seat in the back.

"Hey!" Some guy next to me exclaimed.

"Hi. "

"This seat taken?" He asked, pointing to the seat on my left. I shook my head and he sat down. His hair was black like JJ's except messier, he was a little paler too, and not quite as tall, but my height... No shorter.

"I'm Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki." He wasn't relatively quiet, but he wasn't "JJ style" loud either. _Maybe I can actually stand this guy._

"I'm Viktor Nikiforov." I smiled... _Wait a second...I smiled?_


	2. Yuuri the Tutor

Class seemed to last an eternity, and the kid next to me, Yuuri, was such a damn nerd. He did have his upsides though. For instance, he let me copy his notes, and he wasn't a snitch either. He had downsides too though... Like, he was always asking me smart questions, and how the hell am I supposed to answer. I mean half the fucking time I don't even understand his question, much less know the answer! _God_.

Class, the death sentence that was supposed to last an eternity, came to a close. I was copying my last bit of notes, and packing, when the damn professor yelled the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"And don't forget students! There's a test two days from now, mark your calendars fot Friday!" My entire body shuddered. _Gross._ This professor was officially my least favourite teacher. Who gives a test on the third day of school? _A real cunt, that's who._

I had no more classes for the rest of the day, so I grabbed an ice cold mocha from Starbucks, and studied on the bench outside my apartment, underneath some kind of Oak. I had taken (and copied) as many notes as possible but nothing seemed to click.

"Useless! Shitty! Empty! Brain!" I yelled verbally abusing myself. I facepalmed myself in frustration.

"I'm guessing the first day didn't treat you so well?" JJ came walking over from English 101.

"What would you know!" I snapped at him. He shrugged and sat down next to me.

"Hey, this Friday, some kid in my class, Phichit or something, he invited me and some others to his lake house for a party."

"Good for you?" I gave him an unenthusiastic look.

"I don't think you get it." JJ smiled. "I want you to come!"

"I don't have TIME for that right now!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Woah Viktor, calm your ass down. Being stressed out over schooling sucks it, try to lighten up." I looked at JJ with both eyebrows furrowed.

"It's not like I WANT to be stressed. I just have a test Friday because of my shitty professor, and I don't understand anything because of my shitty brain." JJ stood up, promising me he'd help as soon as he figured out how. I trusted him. _Barely_. I was still immensly stressed through.

I spent the rest of the day studying in my room. Math had always been my worst subject if I'm honest. JJ attempted to help now and then. _Notice how I said attempted_. He's worse at math then I am, I think. I was as stuck as a wallflower to the benches at a dance. I had no idea what to do, I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Damn it Viktor! Fucking pussy..." I yelled to myself. I dried my eyes. _What a loser, people may like me for looks but my personality is a fucking mess, I'm a total disaster._ I yelled for JJ, recieving no answer. I left my room for the first time in a millenium, to find JJ. I Eventually found him outside the apartment flirting.

"JJ I'm hungry." He turned around.

"Oh hey Vik! Let's just go to Chick-Fil-a." I nodded to him and walked back inside to dress. I threw on my shoes, changed out of my Star Wars tee, and threw on a cleaner gray hoodie. JJ was still flirting when I walked back outside. _Basic_.

"C'mon baby, let's go eat." I grabbed his hand, flipping off the girl he was hitting on.

"What the hell!" He tried to act serious but his attempts ended in failure. He ended up laughing after looking back to see the girls face.

"Oh my god! She seriously think I'm your lil' Russian sweetheart!" I exclaimed.

"I bet It's your looks." JJ laughed.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Well, you're a looker Vik. You have the blue eyes and you just pull off everything!" I blushed purposely, winking at him.

"Do you think I'm a pretty girl?" I asked him in a high pitched voice.

"Never!"JJ laughed. "You're probably taken anyways, married maybe?"

"Naw." We walked quietly to Chick-Fil-a after that. _Almost._ On our way to the restaurant I saw one hell of a looker. JJ saw me eyeballing her and asked if I needed help hooking Up .

"No JJ I'm not a creep who hits on every pretty girl I see." He could immediately tell I was talking about him.

"I'm no creep, but, suit yourself." He ran over to the girl and introduced himself. She's honestly really pretty, tan skin (like JJ's), long jet black hair too, and- purple eyes. _What the hell?_ They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but after a while I got bored and yelled at JJ to come on.

"Just a minute!" He replied, as a tall, muscular man showed up. He had a two-tone undercut, blonde on top, brown on the bottom. Truthfully I was envious of his hair. Mine was just gray, and down to my chin. He put his arm around the girl talking to JJ.

"Hey! I'm Christophe Giacometti, but you can call me Chris, and this beaut is my girl, Sara Crispino." He exclaimed proudly. You could've seen JJ's jaw drop from a mile away, but he made a speedy recovery.

"I'm Jean-Jacques Leroy, but you can call me JJ!" he exclaimed happily, making the cliché fucking finger j's."And that hunk over there is my sexy Russian friend slash roommate, Viktor Nikiforov!" I made a V with my two middle fingers once again.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled at JJ. "HUNK? SEXY? ARE YOU A DAMN GAY?" JJ laughed it off, and invited the two to accompany us for dinner. _Ugh._

I don't enjoy eating with loud people. _Or at least I don't right now,_ so I moved. I looked around for a familiar face, and spotted Yuuri, the guy I sit next to in mathematics.

"Hey Yuuri!" I waved, trying to catch his attention. He looked up, and removed his earbuds smiling at me. I walked over, a bit hesitantly.

"Like a guy once asked me, "this seat taken"." He shook his head, in fact, he urged me to sit next to him, instead of across the table. I sat down next to him to eat, often looking behind me to see what JJ and the hemeroids were up to.

"I think it's bull that we already have a test on Friday!" I ranted.

"Are you struggling in math or something?" Yuuri asked.

"I guess you could say that..." He laughed and asked where I was staying.

"D25." He nodded.

"I'm D12 so we're in the same building." He smiled awkwardly. "So how about a study session?" He suggested.

"Vkusno!" I yelled, embracing Yuuri as hard as humanly possible. I refused to let go until he turned blue. While he was attempting to fill his lungs once again I informed him that he should consider himself lucky, since I'm not a huggy person. Yuuri looked at me wide-eyed, as if to say "Lucky?! Bitch you almost killed me!" But he kept to himself, which I was grateful for.

"You sure are strong!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied. We finished eating and decided to plan the study sessions.

"I'm available to tutor you whenever." He smiled at me.

"Wait! Tutor? What do you mean tutor! Tutors are for dumbasses! I just need study help!" I ranted on and on, not noticing that Yuuri had put his headphones in once again, probably to tune me out. Once he noticed my ranting begin to slow down, he pulled them out. _Ass._

"Fine. Either way though, what's a good time for you Vik?" Yuuri asked.

"Honestly whenever." Yuuri's face lit up and he grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my seat. We began to walk out of Chick-Fil-a when JJ grabbed my shoulder, scaring the shit out of me.

"Damn it JJ you dick!" He laughed a minute and asked for cash.

"Only if you save me some dessert." He nodded and snatched the twenty I was moving towards his general direction.

"Okay Yuuri." I waved goodbye to JJ, as Yuuri dragged me off. As Yuuri pulled me off, I got a better look at him. He had dark brown eyes that sparkled when he was looking for something, he was surprisingly muscular for a nerd. _Now to think of it, maybe Yuuri isn't a nerd... Maybe he's just smart._ I thought to myself about Yuuri until we arrived at apartment D.

Yuuri's room was slightly smaller than mine, he only had one bedroom. His living room was honestly pretty damn cool. _And I'm not the type to compliment people's houses._ He had a huge flat screen, a bean bag, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, plenty of games and movies, and- a poodle? The dog came sprinting over to greet Yuuri and I.

"His name is Makkachin!" Yuuri exclaimed proudly. He was a tan poodle and his tongue always seemed to be hanging out.

"Okay 4-eyes let's get to it." I said to Yuuri as he put on his blue half-rimmed glasses. He took them off and set them aside. _Did I offend him..?_

"But don't worry!" I exclaimed. "You make glasses work." I gave him two thumbs up, mostly because it was the only thing I could think of. He gave me a look, hopefully a good one, and put his glasses back on.

"So, where are you stuck?"


	3. I Love Him

**NOTES!: There will probably be fluff and angst if I dont make it an unhappy ending... Which May happen. Ima reference the show more. Yuuri's pov in this chapter •. THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY FROM SCRATCH SO PLEASE EXCUSE THE ERRORS! Thanks for reading! pardon my caps lock.**

I woke up on top of Yuuri, making us into a human cross. _How the hell does this happen?_ I pulled out my phone to check my notifications. Nothing from my parents. _Phew._ Some from JJ though, and the school board. _I'll check out JJ's._

 **JJ: You coming back to the apartment? (5 hrs ago)**

 **JJ: Hello? (5 hrs ago)**

 **JJ: C'mon my lil Russian sweetheart ;) (4 hrs ago)**

 **JJ: JUST FUCKING ANSWER ME! (4 hrs ago)**

 **JJ: Dont leave me aloneeeee (3 hrs ago)**

 **JJ: C'mon Yuuri can't be that fun DX (1 hrs ago)**

 **JJ: I may IR maynot be dr7nk (27 min ago)**

 **YOU: Dumbass (Now)**

 _Welp, JJ's drunk._

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri. Wake uppppppp!" It was more of a whisper than a yell, he was kind if cute sleeping. _Wait what about the school boards email._ I opened my emails, praying for good news.

 **Dear 8 AM Class,**

 **Class is canceled for today, don't ask please. Be ready for tomorrow's quiz.**

 **From,**

 **Mr. Clark**

 _Praise the lord._ I looked back at Yuuri, he was in a deep sleep.

"Hey Yuuri, wake up. " It bothers me, the fact that I just can't bring myself to annoy or vex Yuuri. Anyone else I would sock in the crotch, in their sleep, for five dollars. Not Yuuri. There was something about him-

"Viktor?" _He's awake._ I moved behind the couch, where I wasn't visible.

"Viktor...?" He was making me feel guilty about hiding. _Why the hell AM I hiding?_ I kept asking myself that but I didn't dare show myself. Yuuri looked around the room quickly and checked his phone.

"No class, and no Vik, how empty of a day." He stood up and rubbed his eyes. _He won't find me if I'm quiet... Then maybe I can sneak out._ I decided to book it the moment I had a chance.

"Viktor I can see you." I jumped in the air, barely missing the ceiling. Clearly catching Yuuri off guard.

"Gotta blast!" I gave him and awkward smile and escaped through the door. It felt as if I were being chased. My heart was pounding in my throat and my legs felt like they were melting under pressure. I sprinted up the stairs, trying to outrun the imaginary entity following me, no this entity was an emotion. _Guilt, anger, frustration, embarrassment, which one._ My heart felt like it was being prodded by needles, no, stabbed by needles. CRASH! I slammed into my door running into JJ. _He screams like a girl._

"HOLY JESUS THAT WAS **NOT** JJ STYLE!" JJ screeched. It was only 7 and I'm pretty sure I just made two enemies. I got up and ran to my room, locking the door behind me.

"VIKTOR IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" How come I can do anything to him, but the moment I accidentally run into him after being chased by imaginary monsters, he's a fucking psycho? Eventually he cooled off, and asked if I'd walk with him to his class.

"How do I know you aren't going to kill me?" I asked hesitantly

"Don't tempt me to." My eyes widened slightly. _Vik you're going to die today._ I cautiously opened the door, JJ was gone. _Good God, it must be a surprise attack._ I left the room anyways. I made sure to check my surroundings for any clues as to where JJ went. _Is it just me or is the floor noisier when I'm trying to be quiet._

"GOTCHA!" I screamed and swung my leg behind me, kicking JJ in the dick.

"OH MY GOD VIKTOR!" _Holy fuck_ , I could tell from the voice, that wasn't JJ. _Yuuri..!_

"OH MY FUCK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JJ I'M SO SORRY YUURI !" Yuuri was laying on the floor in tears, both hands on his crotch. _Holy hell! I probably broke his damn penis!_ I bent down and picked up the distraught man.

"Viktor how COULD YOU?" Yuuri sobbed. "He attempted to escape from my arms, but he was too far off the ground, and his hands were busy (busy holding his crotch). I'm not sure where I got the stamina to walk him to my bed, but somehow, I found it.

"Yuuri please forgive me!' I begged as I set him down. He refused to answer, he just sobbed painfully. I left the room to get ice. I opened the freezer, and filled a small bag with ice.

"Here Yuuri!" I handed it to him hastily. Yuuri immediately snatched it from my hand and pressed it against his dick.

"Holy fuck that feels so much better!" Yuuri exclaimed happily, still in pain though.

"I'm so sorry... "I began, stopping mid sentence.

"Just go grab me some Tylenol or Ibprophen." I obeyed and grabbed him some meds from my desk. He was in so much pain, I'd never felt so bad for anyone I'd kicked in the crotch.

"Thank you Viktor." He smiled. _How could he smile, he's in agonizing pain, I just fucked up his dick! How come he is so extremely forgiving of me! The fact that he's so caring... It's kinda cute... WTF VIKTOR?! ARE YOU GAY NOW?_ I smacked myself.

"Its okay Viktor. Thanks for helping me!" Slowly he stood up.

"Yuuri no! Sit down! You're not well!" He was startled a bit, but he refused to sit. Slowly he walked towards me. _This is it, last words Viktor?_ UMPH! Yuuri fell into my chest, holding onto me for support.

"Viktor, help me." I propped him up, letting him use my arm for better support.

"I'm hungry Viktor!" Yuuri whined innocently.

"We'll go anywhere you want as soon as you can walk." Yuuri nodded in understanding. I smiled at him quickly, but turned away out of embarrassment. _Viktor. Stop being such a pussy._

I woke up laying on my bed next to Yuuri. _I must've passed out while watching over him._ I stood up and nudged Yuuri's shoulder.

"Yuuri, get up. " I whispered into his ear. Nothing.

"Get up or I'm going to give you an awkward name or something." Silence.

"Fine, I'm gonna call youuuuuu-" I had to think a moment.

"My mom used to call me piglet when I was little because I was so chubby." Yuuri caught me off guard.

"Okay piglet, can you walk?"

"Don't call me piglet! I was just telling you my mom did." I grabbed his hand, pulling him up. He could walk fine.

"C'mon Yuuri." Yuuri looked at me and followed.

"Let's go to Starbucks." _I did say he got to choose._ I nodded at him, and he nodded back, smiling.

I left Yuuri outside the apartment building for a minute as I answered nature's call. _Im relieved to see him walking._ I walked out of the apartment building to greet Yuuri. _Yuuri?_ He had vanished.

"Yuuuuuuuri!" I called, a bit fearfully. I had a bad feeling in my gut.

"Hello?" I heard two people reply off to the side of the building. _Gulp_. I sprinted over anyhow, finding Yuuri and a some blonde, punkish looking guy,not even as tall as Yuuri.

"Hey Viktor!" Yuuri yelled. I walked towards Yuuri as the blonde whispered something to him.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"That blonde dipshit was just threatening me." Yuuri explained. "It's okay though."

"NO IT'S NOT YUURI! NOBODY THREATENS YOU AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" I yelled. Yuuri laughed."He just thought I was into you, so he was telling me to back off. "

"Wait... He likes me?" Yuuri nodded.

"He's not so bad, he's good looking, and he's Russian; like you." Yuuri exclaimed.

"Oh... So you want me to date him then, Piglet?" Yuuri shook his head. _I don't want him._

"No. He's not your type." _Yuuri was hiding something. I want to know._

"How would you know?" I snapped at Yuuri. His lip trembled from me snapping at him. _What have I done!? Why does he put up with me._

"I'm sorry." Yuuri said, slowly backing away. _He's scared of me..But... I care about him too much... Yuuri.._

"Don't be Yuuri!" I exclaimed! _No matter what I do I can't help... He doesn't understand how I feel. His lip is still trembling... He's gonna cry_. I ran to Yuuri at full speed and embraced him before his eye sockets drained like waterfalls. _Please... Please be okay.._

"He's not your type Vik." Yuuri whispered while sobbing.

 **-YUURI POV-**

 _That blonde, he likes Viktor... How could he..?_

"Oh... So you want me to date him then, Piglet?" _No, no, no! Never! Viktor why can't you see my feelings? I try to be obvious! Why don't you understand!?_

"No. He's not your type." _He's not your type Viktor! I'm your type Viktor! Why can't I just tell you how I feel?_

"How would you know?" Viktor snapped at me, I could feel my lip tremble. _Oh God Yuuri don't cry! He isn't weak like you Yuuri! No wonder why he doesn't love you._

"I'm sorry." I slowly backed away. " _Viktor... Please forgive me... I just, I just don't understand it. Why don't you love me?_ I could feel my tears we'll up in my eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry , don't cry!_

"Don't be Yuuri!" _Viktor... You need to know how I fee-_ My thought was cut short, but my tears were cut loose. Viktor was holding me tightly, but it was different... It wasn't guilt, it wasn't for himself, it- _it's for me..._

"He's not your type Vik. " I whispered. _Viktor... I..._

"Viktor I love you!" I whispered into his shoulder.

"What Yuuri?" I shook my head and let go. _It doesn't matter._

"You'll never understand." I said aloud, Viktor stood in shock as I walked away.


	4. VKusno!

**WARNING: Gayness, Vikturi, Ice-skating, college gays YOU WERE WARNED!**

 **-Yuuri POV-**

I walked away, I had to. He didn't love me, but I loved him. He could never understand.

"Yuuri stop!" Viktor grabbed my hand with no intention of letting me go.

"Viktor leave me alone!" I used my free hand to sock Viktor in the gut, knocking the air out of him. I ran to my room and grabbed Makkachin.

"I love you Makkachin, and you love me, why can't Viktor?" Makkachin licked my cheek, as if to say "it's okay.".

"Makkachin it's not okay... I love him, I barely know him but I'm already in deep." Makkachin yawned and put his paw on my hand.

"Good dog." I kissed Makkachin on the nose. _Viktor..._ I unlocked my door, assuming that Vik had given up. I walked to my room, unaware that Vik had slowly opened my door.

 **-Viktor-**

I was scared. What if he hurt himself? I couldn't let that happen so I watched his door. I had a feeling that he'd unlock it if the coast was clear, so I hid.

 _I hurt him..._ **CREAKKKK.** His door opened slowly, as he checked for me. _Nailed it_. I slowly walked to his door and opened it. I saw Yuuri disappear into his bedroom as I walked in. _What if he hates me... I care about him._ I stopped. _No. I love him. It makes so much sense! Everytime I would ask myself if I was gay, was the answer yes. Maybe. But I understand now! I love Yuuri Katsuki... And now he absolutely despises me._ I started walking towards Yuuri's room, I could hear him sobbing quietly.

 **-Yuuri-**

I cried to let out the pain. Everything hurt. _Why would he love me anyways. I'm a freak! I don't deserve anything, maybe Viktor should date the blonde..._ I cried harder at the thought of Viktor with another man. Suddenly I heard a small creaking noise by my bedroom door. _It's probably the grim reaper, Good God, I must've cried so much I've died of dehydration._ I embrace the sweet release of death. I waited, back turned to the door as the reaper entered.

"Yuuri?"He asked, and I could hear him walk towards me. _I TAKE IT BACK I DONT WANT TO DIE!_ I turned around to face my fate and, _Viktor..?_ Before I could say a word he put his hand beneath my chin and grabbed my hand with the other.

"I love you Yuuri." He exclaimed as he pulled me in and kissed me. His lips were soft, and his kiss seemed so innocent. I wanted to continue, but I pushed him away. _It wasn't right._

"Are you alright Yuuri?" Viktor purred. I closed my eyes, forcing back tears.

"I don't know what to think..."Viktor eyed me.

"Then what is it that you want? I just... I thought that maybe you had feelings for me, but that must not be it." _I don't know anymore..._

"Yuuri... Im right, aren't I?" I nodded. Viktor grabbed my hand gently.

"I love you too." Viktor said suddenly, pulling me closer. _I... I love you... Viktor I love you!_ I pulled him in the rest of the way, kissing him, penetrating his mouth with my tongue. He put his arms around me, pushing harder into my opening. I ran my hands through his silver hair, it was so smooth. _I love you._ He continued to explore my mouth with his tongue, refusing to miss a spot. He slowly became more aggressive in his kissing, pushing deeper, dominating my mouth. Swiftly, he stood up, pulling me with him, and pushed me against the wall.

"Viktor.."He slowly moved his hands down to my waist, then pushed them slowly up my shirt, pulling it off. He discontinued exploring my mouth and began to trace my neck with his tongue. Finding a spot between my neck and shoulder, he began to suck at my skin, sending a jolt of excitement through my body. He let go, leaving a small purple-red oval on my skin, smiling, proud of his accomplishment. I gave him a look, pulled him back, and rotated our positions, so I could throw him down on the bed. I pushed him down and penetrated his mouth.

"I love you... " Viktor whispered along with multiple Russian phrases. I had him sit up and move farther to the edge of the bed, he obeyed. _What am I doing?_ I smiled, looking deeply into his eyes. _I'm showing him how much I care_. I pushed him down again, unbuttoning his black skinny jeans. His face turned light red, but he recovered quickly. I slid off my jeans and stratled him, I could feel his growing erection. _I can see it too_. I grinded on his hardness for a moment, causing him to make involuntary noises.

"Yuuri...harder...please..."Viktor begged quietly. Pushed down harder and grinded with more stamina, making him moan a bit. _I hope you're ready._ I laid down on Viktor, still pushing vigorously against his swollen organ, and began to penatrate his mouth once again.

"Yuuri...I...I want you... I want you to touch me!" Victor pleaded. I explored his mouth with my tongue while slowly moving my hand down his body, heading towards his cock. As soon as I felt it, I grabbed it through the cloth, sliding down his body to see it. I swiftly pulled down his boxers revealing his red hot erection. He leaned back, embarrassed, but I didn't care. His sexual insecurities were obvious, but I loved him, I caressed his stretch marks and slid my tongue around his erection, making him moan loudly.

"Don't be scared, I love you, I won't judge you, and I won't hurt you." His body became seemingly, less tense. I went back to praising his cock with my tongue for a few minutes until I got an urge. _Go for it Yuuri!_ I opened my mouth and swallowed him swiftly. He was caught off guard as his head hit the back of my throat, I continued to swallow him, only coming off for air. His moaning filled my ears. Quickly I got off and grabbed a lotion bottle off my nightstand. He could see where this was going and bit his lip. I covered my fingers in the lotion and spread it around his opening. He tensed up again. I stuck two fingers in pushing in slowly, progressively getting faster the more noise he made. I scissored my fingers apart, repeating the original motion. His moaning became heavier so I pulled my finger out and lathered my swollen cock in lotion. Viktor bit his lip harder as I walked back over.

"Im ready for you... Yuuri... " was all he had to say before I slowly penetrated his ass. He got louder and louder, alerting me to become more vigorous. _I can feel it coming!_ I kept going as fast as humanly possible until suddenly, his erection erupted making a mess on my bed sheets. I pulled out, only to be overthrown dominance wise. Viktor climbed on top of me.

"I want to make you come!" I had no objections and let Viktor have at it. Viktor teased my tip endlessly until I begged him to swallow me.

"Please... Victor... I want to come, make me come Viktor!" Suddenly, Viktor swallowed my erection, hitting the back of his throat. I ran my hands through his hair as he sucked me off.

"Faster... Please I.. I'm gonna Come!" Swiftly I helped Viktor by pushing his head down faster, causing him to swallow me completely. I leaned back in pleasure as Viktor swallowed my load.

"Is it bad?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"Vkusno!" Viktor shouted. He came up next to me and kissed my forehead.

"Yuuri, I don't want that blonde punk.. I want you.. Do you want to-" I didn't let him finish before kissing him one more time.

"Yes! One million times yes to anything you ask!" He smiled at me, getting in the sheets.

"It's late Yuuri, and don't forget. We have a test." I laughed and kissed him before dozing off.


End file.
